Reusball
Reusball is a city in Cataloniaball, in the province of Tarragonaball History Foundation and early history: Around 1150, Robert d'Aguiló repopulated the place. Reusball grew very fastlyas a city, only the Black Death stopped this, but he recovered quickly from it, (although in the XVI century he suffered it 15 times again): [ The story of the patron saint of the city and Reusball's flag comes from a legend situated in this era: Miserdicòrdia, (the patron saint) appeared in front of a young pastoral when she was feeding her sheeps, worring about how the Black Plague killing over a quarter of the city. She told her to tell the people how she appeared to her. The pastoral complained that no one would believe her, and, in order to make her history credible, she caressed her cheek and left a rose mark there ]. Reusball also recieved, like the rest of Cataloniaball and Aragonball , had a lot of occitanian inmigrants come to the city. Catalan Revolt and the Archduke Charles: When la Guerra dels Segadors started, Reusball was slighlty damaged. Before it, there were 1.200 houses that were habitated, and when it ended it only had 800. In the XVII century it recieved immigrants from Castilleball. He was declared an enemy to the catalan motherland by the Principality of Cataloniaball due to his lack of participation in the war, and in 1614 was occupied by Franceball. The French acted like habitants and Reusball was finally given to the Spanish agan in 1642. Reusball was faithful to Felipe V of Spain 1705 but that year, under the direction of Joan Nebot, a native of Riudomsball, he revolted in favor of the Archduke Charles V. On July 3, 1706 the archduke enters the city. In 1707 fell shortly to thBourbons, but in 1709 Reusball surrendered to the Castilians and the French. In 1710 Reus returned again to the field of Archduke Charles. On 5 June 1712 the wife of the Archduke, Elisabeth Christine gave the title of imperial city to Reusball. In 1713 Reusball was occupied finally by the Bourbons. Growth in the eighteenth century: In the eighteenth century Reusball had phenomenal growth and became the second city of the Principality of Cataloniaball. The walls were completely demolished in 1766. The town developed the textile trade and the liquor trade. In this last contribution was the first center, the others were Londonball and Parisball. From this time it’s the popular sentence "Reus, Paris and London”, because Reusball was one of the centers of the liquor marquet. Relationships: Bons amics! (Friends): * aiguardent buddies ^^ * Salouball - Good beaches! Tried to build a chanel between his clay and mine but the war stopped this (all the mone saved was destinated to the war, so it left the project without any founds) * Bahia blancaball: pal from Argentinaball Ni fu ni fa... (Neutral) * Tarragonaball - We compete to see wich one is of more important, but I like him Fills de puta (Enemies) * Riudomsball - YUO IDIOT! GAUDI WAS BAPTIZED AND LIVED IN MY CLAY! HE WAS A GANXET!!! * Spainball GIB INDEPENDENCE TO CATALONIABALL YUO DESVIRGAGALLINES DE MERDA Category:Cityballs Category:Catalan Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs of Spainball Category:Europe Category:West Europe Category:Cataloniaball Category:Spainball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Cleanup